younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Asnow89/Ask Gabi Moskowitz YOUR Questions
Thank you to everyone who submitted questions for Gabi! We chose the top five questions for Gabi to answer. Enjoy! Q&A with Gabi Moskowitz 1. If you had an offer to play Gabi (in the show) would you pass the offer or not? That would be so fun, but I do think that if I were to play Gabi in the show, it would be a very different show. Gabi Diamond is in her early twenties and, whereas I am thirty-two. Also, while I love performing, and actually majored in theater in college, my career now is primarily writing cookbooks--acting on a TV show would be totally foreign to me. Now, if I had an offer to host a cooking show on the other hand, the answer would be "absolutely!" 2. Do you think the show would become popular? How and why (or not)? I really do think so! Obviously I feel very close to the storyline, but additionally, there really is something for everyone in the show. No matter who you are, there is a character you can connect to within the story of Young & Hungry. Plus, there is no shortage of amazing food on the show, and who doesn't love great food?! 3. Everything thats happening to Gabi Diamond, did all that happen to you? I get asked that a lot! Some of it did (I was a broke, hot mess when I was in my early twenties, I was a personal chef for years, my best friend Caitlin and I have a relationship that is very similar to Gabi and Sofia's), but there are several details that didn't (I never slept with my boss, my mom is still alive). The amazingly fun thing about making a TV show is that you get to create characters and story lines that will be interesting to watch play out. I really do feel like the spirit of my real life experience is in there, even if some of the actual details are invented. 4. Are you pleased that Emily is portraying you? In what ways are the two of you different? Yes, totally! Emily is amazing. So smart, tuned in, and mature beyond her years. Though I don't think of it as her portraying me, I do feel like her performance as Gabi Diamond really captures the spirit of where I was when I first started out. This combination of feeling like you're in way over your head, but also totally driven to succeed. And she does it all with so much heart. Plus, I don't know if you know this, but Emily can really cook! Like me, as well as her character Gabi Diamond, Emily is a super motivated person. She works really hard and is very invested in being as professional as possible. Unlike me, however, she manages to cook while looking amazing in adorable outfits and super high heels. I'm more of a sneakers-with-jeans-and-a-T-shirt-covered-with-an-old-apron kind of girl in the kitchen. 5. What was your favorite dish to make for your boss? I love, love, love making roast chicken. Here is my go-to recipe. It's so simple, but so homey. You can dress it up and make it fancy by serving it sliced, over homemade risotto and sautéed broccolini or green beans, or you can keep it simple by serving it with roasted potatoes and salad. Everyone I make it for loves it. Original Blog Hey there Young & Hungry fans! In honor of the upcoming premiere of Young & Hungry, the one...the only...Gabi Moskowitz (the food blogger whom the show was based on) is ready to answer YOUR questions. So get ready and ask away! Do you want to know... *What is life as a food blogger like? *How did she get involved with the show? *What does she have in common with Gabi Diamond? We have about a hundred more questions, but we'll leave the rest up to YOU! The submission period will close on June 30. Gabi will answer a selection of the questions and we will post the official Q&A shortly thereafter. 'Ask away! ' Category:Blog posts